lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Do No Harm transcript
Episode 20 - Written by: Janet Tamaro Directed by: Stephen Williams -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Act 1 see Jack, Sun and Kate at the caves working on the injured Boone - moving him. JACK: C'mon, out of the way! I need room. Steady. KATE: Boone, can you hear me? It's okay, we've got you. HURLEY: What happened? KATE: He fell down a cliff. HURLEY: But he was with Locke. JACK: Hold steady. SUN: Jack, his leg. JACK: I know. He's bleeding. Keep him steady, damn it. You've got to press harder than that, Kate. KATE: I know. I'm trying. JACK: Alright, slow now. Slow and gentle. Easy. lay Boone down. Sun, pair of scissors - second drawer in the cart. Second drawer! Diapers in the first drawer. Kate Sun's going to switch places with you. Sun, I need... SUN: to where Kate is Yes, I understand. JACK: Hurley, grab me that first class seat from up there. Also, I need that mesh. We need to create some kind of sterile -- of Hurley looking queasy. Hurley, I swear to god, if you faint! HURLEY: No -- first class -- mesh - I'm cool. Lord in heaven. JACK: Kate Get to the beach. Ransack Sawyer's stuff. I want his alcohol - rubbing, scotch. starts making sounds like he's having trouble breathing. KATE: Jack, what's going on? JACK: His lung just collapsed. Okay. gets some tubing and peroxide. He pokes a hole in Boone's chest with a small metal stake Okay, okay, good Boone. Good, Boone, that's good. Good job. Alright, a little bit of tube in that and you're going to be just fine. Kate What are you still doing here? The alcohol, Kate! You want him to live -- get to the beach, now! runs off and Jack inserts some tubing into Boone's chest to re-inflate his lung. Jack takes a deep breath. ---- - Jack is tying a tuxedo bow-tie on his friend, Marc. MARC: Alright, damn it, just get the stupid clip-on, huh? JACK: You know why they call it a tie? Because you've got to tie it. MARC: You know why they call it a clip-on? Because you clip it -- on. JACK: You nervous, Silverman? MARC: What the hell do I have to be nervous about? JACK: It's a big responsibility. MARC: I can handle responsibility. JACK: Maybe. But I know that you don't like to get up in front of crowds. MARC: I'll be fine. After about 8 beers, I'll be fine. JACK: She'll bust you, man. MARC: I'll brush my teeth. JACK: She'll bust you. You can still back out, Marc. MARC: Nah, it's just a stupid speech. I'll make you proud. Tux Shop Owner comes out carrying another tuxedo. TUX SHOP OWNER: Okay, groom's turn. MARC: You can still back out, Jack. ---- - We see Jack ripping Boone's pants to get to the wound on his leg. BOONE: Oh, it hurts. JACK: It's a closed fracture but I think I can set it. SUN: His chest, the wound. Can you -- sew him? JACK: He's lost a lot of blood. I wonder how far Locke had to carry him. BOONE: I'm going to die. JACK: Boone who's not quite conscious Boone, listen to me. Listen! You are not going to die. I'm going to fix this, okay? I am going to save you. Act 2 walking past Jin who's chopping something at the raft. She walks up to Michael, Walt and Sawyer who are cooking fish. MICHAEL: You've got to flip it or it'll burn, Walt. SAWYER: Claire Hey, mamacita. You want some fish? CLAIRE: No, thanks. I'm not really hungry. the raft How long do you think 'til it's ready? MICHAEL: Maybe a week, maybe less. You okay? CLAIRE: exiting Yeah, I'm fine. Alright, I'll see you guys later. SAWYER: She likes me. MICHAEL: Hey, Jin! Jin! Want some fish? Hey, take a break. Eat some fish. waves him off. SAWYER: The man's got what I call an overzealous work ethic. MICHAEL: Try obsession. He wants off this Island bad, man. SAWYER: Can't say I blame poor Kato. His lady speaks English all this time and he didn't have a clue? I'm surprised he didn't try to swim out of here. Hell, I would've. KATE: entering Sawyer, I need all your alcohol. Now! of Sawyer putting the liquor bottles into Kate's pack. SAWYER: How'd it happen? KATE: Locke said that he fell off a cliff while they were out hunting boar. SAWYER: Boar they never seem to get. KATE: Is that it? to the alcohol SAWYER: Afraid so. You need anything else? I could come with you. KATE: Too many cooks already, but thanks. ---- is stitching up Boone's chest wounds. BOONE: I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry. JACK: He needs blood. SUN: What? JACK: Blood. A transfusion. SUN: How will you do that? JACK: I don't know. I'll figure it out. After I set the leg. SUN: Let me. JACK: That's okay. SUN: Let me. Get some air. goes to regroup and runs into Charlie. CHARLIE: How is he? JACK: Don't know yet. CHARLIE: What happened out there? Where's Locke? Do you think that... JACK: I don't know! CHARLIE: What, he just took off? JACK: Yeah, Charlie. He just took off. CHARLIE: Where's Shannon? JACK: I don't know. CHARLIE: Well, she's his sister. You don't think... JACK: I don't know where she is! ---- - Wedding rehearsal scene. Marc is handing the mic off to Sarah. MARC: And here she is, the future Mrs. Jack Shepard. SARAH: Thank you. Wow, can I get another microphone? I think this one's been drinking. A little over two years ago, I blew a tire out -- flipped over the center divider into oncoming traffic, and was hit head-on by an SUV. My back was broken. They all said it was irreparable. And then there was Jack. And he promised he would fix me, because that's the kind of guy he is. Because you are the most committed man I have ever known -- because you fixed me, I will dance at our wedding. To Jack, my hero, Jack. ---- - Shot of Jack examining Boone's leg. Sun enters holding a small stick. SUN: Give him this -- for the pain. JACK: I think we're a little beyond herbal remedies here. SUN: the stick between Boone's teeth It is not a remedy. JACK: Will you hold his shoulders? Here we go. holds Boone while Jack yanks on his leg to set the bone. Boone screams. Hurley is outside the 'ER' tent covering his ears. ---- see Kate running through the jungle. She falls, breaking some of the liquor bottles. She hears some moaning and finds Claire. KATE: Claire? What are you doing out here? CLAIRE: Nothing. Just leave me alone, please. KATE: Oh god, you're having a baby. Act 3 KATE: Claire, we need to get you back to camp. CLAIRE: I'm fine. I just need to -- I just need to catch my breath. KATE: It's not okay. You're having your baby. CLAIRE: No, I'm not, okay. It's just gas pains, it's fine. KATE: You're having contractions, Claire! CLAIRE: No! I'm bloody not. Can you just leave me alone? KATE: C'mon, I've got to get you to Jack. Please try to stand. Please. CLAIRE: Look, I can't. KATE: out Help! Somebody help! barely hears the yelling down at the beach and takes off running toward the sound. JIN: across Claire and Kate 오. 이런. KATE: Jin, I need you to go to the caves and get Jack, okay, you understand? We need Jack. JIN: Jack. Doctor. KATE: Yes. Get the doctor, please come here. CLAIRE: Don't leave me. KATE: Oh, no, no, honey. I won't. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I promise. hands the pack with the liquor bottles to Jin Jack, hurry. ---- see Jack back at the caves with Boone and Sun. JACK: Ask him again. SUN: He's in shock. JACK: That's why you need to ask him again. SUN: Boone, can you hear me? What is your blood type? Boone, please listen. What is your blood type? is trying to make a needle out of bamboo which doesn't work. JACK: Damn it. SUN: Maybe a smaller piece? JACK: Veins are like a wet noodle -- first you have to find one, then you have to have a hollow needle sharp enough to actually pierce it. I've got bamboo. None of it actually even matters because I don't know his blood type, not to mention that his injuries- BOONE: A-negative. JACK: Boone, what'd you say? BOONE: Shannon, the plane. JACK: Sun Did you hear A-negative? Get Charlie -- ask everyone you can find, everyone, what their blood type is. A negative, okay? And find his sister. Find Shannon. ---- see Shannon and Sayid walking. SHANNON: Where are we going? SAYID: This way. SHANNON: Oh, okay. Are you lost? SAYID: No, absolutely not. Those trees look really familiar. It's this way -- I think. SHANNON: Did you just say: I think? come out to the beach where Sayid has a picnic waiting for Shannon. SAYID: Surprise. ---- see Jack holding some branches and throwing them down. JACK: Damn it. CHARLIE: entering I found an A. JACK: Positive or negative? CHARLIE: She doesn't know. I also found two B positives and one AB negative. At least, he thinks so. JACK: Did you find any O negative? CHARLIE: Sun said A negative. JACK: Where is she? CHARLIE: We split up. I thought she'd be back here. JACK: You only asked 4 people? CHARLIE: I asked the whole sodding camp -- no one knows their blood type. I don't know my bloody blood type. JACK: Sun who entered Did you find Shannon? SUN Jack a spiny sea urchin: No. I was getting you this. breaks off a spine A hollow needle sharp enough to pierce a noodle. JACK: It's perfect. CHARLIE: Not to rain on your proverbial parade but I thought you said we needed someone who was A negative. JACK: Or O negative. CHARLIE: Right, which judging by your tantrum, no one is. JACK: Someone is. CHARLIE: You? Why'd you make- JACK: O negative is universal donor. It's in the ballpark, it's not a match. My blood could put him into anaphylactic shock -- stop his heart. CHARLIE: You mean he'll die. JACK: He's not going to die. ---- - We see Jack playing the piano at a hotel bar. SARAH: entering Those girls are checking you out. JACK: You're in your PJs. SARAH: Indeed I am. JACK: Are they cute? SARAH: Who? JACK: The girls that are checking me out. SARAH: Mmm, one of them is kind of cute. The other one's just trashy. Heart and Soul? JACK: You got it. SARAH: I'm taking the easy part. JACK: Of course. start playing Heart and Soul on the piano. SARAH: You know you really don't have to do this if you don't want to. JACK: How do you know I haven't? SARAH: Because you haven't. plays the wrong note in the song Oh, sorry. It was a silly idea. I just -- I read too many bridal magazines. I think it rotted my brain. JACK: Sarah, I want to. I'm going to. I just have to figure out the right way to say it. SARAH: Just vows. JACK: Just vows? looks toward the hotel entrance and sees a woman getting out of a taxi. SARAH: Hey, he's going to come. JACK: Yeah, I know. SARAH: So, you stay down here as long as you need to. And when you're ready I'll be upstairs. kiss I cannot wait to marry you Jack Shepard. exits. Jack looks pensive. ---- - We see Jin running to the caves to get Jack. JIN: Hurley Jack, Jack, doctor, Jack! HURLEY: pointing Jack. enters the tent and stops for a second when he sees Sun. JIN: 그... 그... 해변가 근처 정글에 있는 그 임신한 여자... 지금 애 낳으려고 해요. Claire. CHARLIE: Claire? What about Claire? JIN: 지금 케이트하고 같이 있는데, 빨리 오래요. SUN: He says Claire's with Kate. She's in labor. Just off the beach. CHARLIE: Claire's having the baby? Jin Where, where? JIN: 잭이 필요하대요. SUN: Jin 클레어는 괜찮아요? JIN: 그런 것 같은데, 많이 아픈가봐. SUN: He says he thinks she's okay, but she's in pain. JACK: Does he know how fast the contractions are coming? SUN: Jin 진통은 얼마마다 와요? JIN: 어... 아마... 2분만에... 한번씩? SUN: Every 2 minutes. JACK: Is she nauseous? Can she stand? Is there any bleeding? Did her water break? SUN: Jin 구토 증상은요? 움직일 수 있나요? 하혈은요? 양수가 터졌나요? JIN: 양수가 터진지는 모르겠는데, 움직이지는 못할거야. SUN: No, none of that, but she can't move. CHARLIE: We should go. What do we need -- towels, bandages, hot water? How do we take hot water? JACK: I'm sure you'll figure all that out, alright. Sun You tell Jin to take Charlie with him and go back to Claire. SUN: Jin 당신은 찰리랑 함께 클레어한테 다시 가세요. CHARLIE: Uh, I know. That, that dilating thing -- how do I look out for that? JACK: Charlie, listen to me. Okay, Charlie, look at me. Tell Kate to wait until the contractions are 60 seconds apart, you got that? Now, she's going to need to make sure that Claire pushes, but not too hard, not too fast -- just until the head is clear. And then, as hard as she can. When the baby is out make sure she clears it's nose and it's mouth. CHARLIE: Yeah, but, you'll be there by then, right? JACK: No, I'm not going anywhere. I need to stay here. Now, you tell Kate she's going to have to deliver this baby. Act 4 We see Claire in the jungle with Kate who's tending a fire. CLAIRE: They've stopped. KATE: That happens, I think. CLAIRE: No, no, no, they're not coming anymore. I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm okay. KATE: No. Claire. CLAIRE: No, no, no. I'm okay, really. stands up. KATE: Claire, I don't think that you should be doing... CLAIRE: down What is that? KATE: I think your water just broke. CLAIRE: No, no, no. KATE: Yeah, no, no, I think you, okay... CLAIRE: No, I can't have the baby now. KATE: Just hold on... CLAIRE: I can't have the baby now! KATE: Just hold on. Jack's coming. Claire, he's coming. ---- see Jack doing the blood transfusion, checking Boone. BOONE: I screwed myself up pretty bad, huh? JACK: Hey. BOONE: My leg, it hurts. JACK: Don't try moving. Can you breathe okay? BOONE: It fell on me. JACK: What fell? BOONE: A plane. It was a plane. JACK: Boone. Boone, Locke said you fell from a cliff. BOONE: No -- it was. It fell -- the plane. It's because of the hatch. We found a hatch. JACK: Boone, Boone, stay with me, man. Hey, stay with me. BOONE: Locke said, John said, John said not to tell. About the hatch. JACK: What did Locke do? What hatch? What... BOONE: Oh, my leg hurts. JACK: Boone? Boone, hey. BOONE: Shannon, Shannon, Shannon... ---- see Sayid and Shannon kissing at the beach. SHANNON: I need to tell you something. SAYID: Alright. SHANNON: My brother, Boone. He's not really my brother. He's my step-brother. Our parents got married when we were, like, 8 and 10. He's kind of in love with me. SAYID: In love with you? And how do you feel towards him? SHANNON: I'll always feel something for him. But am I in love with him in that way? No. Not at all. We're here for god knows how long, and so is Boone. SAYID: Maybe we should go back? SHANNON: I don't want to go back. SAYID: Are you sure? SHANNON: Yes. I just need to take it a little slow. Are you okay with that? SAYID: I had no expectations. SHANNON: Right. SAYID: Hopes, not expectations. ---- see Claire in labor. CLAIRE: Oh, god, that hurts. and Jin come running up. CHARLIE: Hello? Hey, Kate. Claire, is she okay? KATE: Where's Jack? CHARLIE: Couldn't come. KATE: What do you mean he couldn't come? CHARLIE: He's pouring his own blood into Boone's arm right now. KATE: Okay, okay. We'll just pick her up and bring her to him. CHARLIE: No, Kate. KATE: No, we have to take her to him before it's too late. motions to them to be quiet in front Claire. Charlie pulls Kate a little bit away. CHARLIE: Look, Jack said you have to deliver the baby. KATE: What? CHARLIE: Now, he talked me through it... KATE: No. CHARLIE: It's relatively simple. KATE: I can't do this. CHARLIE: Yes, you can. I have water. I have towels. KATE: You're not listening to me. I can't deliver this baby. CHARLIE: Well, somebody bloody has to. JIN: Claire to try and calm her. 오래 걸리지 않을거에요. 안정을 취해봐요. CLAIRE: You know I was out there for over a week -- days I can't remember. I mean, what if, what if they did something to the baby? I'm not ready for this. I'm not -- I'm so scared. I'm scared. KATE: I'm, I'm scared, too. But we're going to get through this together, okay? ---- see Jack checking Boone's eyes. JACK: C'mon, Boone. SUN: It's not working. JACK: The blood's not the problem. It's the leg. All the blood's pooling there -- compartment syndrome. He didn't get this injury from a fall. Something crushed his leg. rips the transfusion tube out of Jack's arm. JACK: What are you doing? SUN: You've given him enough. JACK: out of the tent Hurley. HURLEY: Whoa, dude. You alright, man? You're looking kind of goth. JACK: Where's Michael? HURLEY: The beach, I think. JACK: I need you to go get him for me, okay? HURLEY: What for? JACK: Just get him. ---- - We see Jack sitting at the hotel pool with his feet in the water, drinking from a half empty bottle of alcohol. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: Hey, kiddo. JACK: Hey. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: How's the water? JACK: Oh, it's fantastic. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: Screaming kid next to me in first class. How does that happen, huh? What you got there? JACK: Oh, Sarah wants us to write our own vows. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: from a piece of paper 'My hearts skips beats at the sound of your voice. My skin warms to the touch of your fingers. Where you go, I will go,' etc. etc. This is very nice. JACK: Those aren't my vows. Those are hers. I stole them out of the room. Can't write mine. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: Yeah, well, you're a doctor, not a writer. JACK: Right. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: Right. Sarah is a beautiful girl. JACK: Hell, yeah, she is. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: Do you love her? JACK: Absolutely. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: Then why are you sitting out here? JACK: What if I can't be the husband, or the father, that I want to be? What if I asked her because I saved her life? Should I marry her, dad? CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: Commitment is what makes you tick, Jack. The problem is you're just not good at letting go. ---- is with Boone who's going downhill. Jack and Michael are at a cargo container. MICHAEL: You're saying Locke lied? JACK: He didn't fall. His leg was pinned under something -- something heavy. MICHAEL: Okay, Jack, wait. The cargo container? We've got to do this? What about the axe? JACK: We can't use the axe. SUN: What are you doing? JACK: The right leg is filling with blood. If I don't stop it I won't be able to save him. SUN: You don't mean that- JACK: The leg is dead. cuts a log in half using the container door. JACK: There's no other choice. Act 5 see Claire in labor. KATE: Claire, I think this is about the time you're supposed to start pushing, okay? So, push. holds her breath. KATE: And, don't hold your breath, honey. You won't be able to push if you -- Claire? Claire, what are you doing? Oh, no, no, no, Claire, you need to push, right now. Don't do this, Claire, okay? You can't stop this -- this is happening. Your baby is coming and I need your help. CLAIRE: It's not going to want me. KATE: What? CLAIRE: It knows I don't want it -- that I was going to give it away. Babies know that stuff. KATE: Do you want this baby now? Hmm? Do you want it to be healthy and safe? nods Okay, then the baby knows that, too. You are not alone in this. We are all here for you. This baby is all of ours, but I need you to push, okay? Okay? Alright. 1, 2, 3, push. Good. Good, push! and Jin are watching. Charlie looks like he's going to go to Claire, but Jin stops him. CHARLIE: Yeah, right. Okay. ---- switches to Sun giving Boone water. Boone coughs blood which Sun shows to Jack. SUN: Jack. JACK: Michael Let's go. SUN: Jack. JACK: On 3... SUN: Jack. JACK: 1, 2, 3... SUN: Why are you doing this? He's bleeding inside. You're not helping him! You can't save him, Jack. You just can't! JACK: Don't tell me what I can't do! Okay, 1, 2, 3, go. and Michael move Boone to the cargo door and Jack puts a tourniquet on Boone's leg. JACK: You don't need to see this. MICHAEL: If you need me, shout. and Jack stare at each other, Sun walks away. Jack gets ready to cut Boone's leg off. ---- - Sarah and Jack at the altar for their wedding. SARAH: In sickness and in health, in good times and bad, I risk it all because I love you. MINISTER: Thank you, Sarah. Jack has also prepared his vows. Jack, if you would, please. Jack? JACK: I didn't write any vows. I've been trying to for a month, but I couldn't. So I started to wonder why that was. And as time went on it only got worse -- because I'm, because I'm not good at letting go. Or maybe I'm afraid of what'll happen if I fail. But I know one thing. I would've never been able to write anything as beautiful as what you just said. And last night, Sarah, when you were talking about the accident -- you got it all wrong. I didn't fix you. You fixed me. I love you, Sarah, and I always will. kiss. ---- - We see Jack as he's about to cut Boone's leg off. BOONE: Wait. Wait. JACK: I have to, if I don't... BOONE: I'm all messed up inside. You know it. JACK: This is our best chance. BOONE: There's no chance. Really. I mean, look where we are. JACK: I'm not going to let you give up. BOONE: I know you made a promise. I'm letting you off the hook. Let me go, Jack. JACK: I'm sorry. BOONE: Don't be. ---- see Claire in labor. KATE: Breathe, c'mon breathe, breathe, okay, okay. Ready? I think it's close, c'mon. Go, go, go. That's really good. C'mon, I think it's close. Okay, good, good, good. I can see it. I can see the top of its head. I can see it. I can see it, okay. You're almost there. You're so close, you're so close. Ready, ready? C'mon, one more. Push, push, push, push, push! Oh, you have a little boy. hands the baby to Claire Your baby boy. CLAIRE: I have a son. I have a son. and Jin hug and celebrate. ---- lays Boone down. BOONE: Tell Shannon -- tell Shannon -- tell her... is gone. Jack closes Boone's eyes. Act 6 see Claire and baby coming out to the beach in the morning. The rest of the castaways greet her and look at the baby. Hurley points out Shannon walking up the beach with Sayid and Jack goes to tell her about Boone. We see Shannon at the caves crying over Boone's body. We see Jack alone on the beach with a backpack and water. Kate enters. JACK: It's a beautiful, healthy baby. KATE: Want to talk about it? JACK: Talk about what? KATE: Boone died, Jack. JACK: He didn't die. He was murdered. KATE: What? Jack, where are you going? JACK: To find John Locke. Category:Season 1